Promised Eternity
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. First impressions are important, especially if you'll be training with that particular person twenty-four seven. But everyone deserved a second chance, and fate has a mysterious way of bringing two together. Terra x Aqua


_Terra ForceXIII – Hey everyone, I'm back! Gah, Disney World was insane and exhausting; every day after visiting a part of Disney World left me with aching feet. My legs still feel sore after returning home but it was totally worth it. I saw everyone, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Stitch, and Pluto! XD I went to all four regions, Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, Epcot, and Magic Kingdom; Animal Kingdom being my personal favorite since I have a soft spot for animals. :3_

_This story is basically a lifetime story, seeing the beginning to the end of Terra and Aqua's story. Title based off of the song from Final Fantasy XIII_

_Warning: some sexual themes (But that's not gonna stop you, is it?) XD_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ Promised Eternity__~*~_

"_This kingdom was full of gossip, mostly false, but sometimes they can be true."_

* * *

In the kingdom, knights are built from the brightest of children's hearts. Here they train to become guardians of the worlds, keyblade wielders. Among them was the fearless and most well known student, Aqua, the most beautiful wielder of the key that granted her the nickname of _Blue Moon_. She was a proud example of her parent's legacy, daughter of the famous maiden _Blue Rose_ and trusted knight _white Stallion_.

She stood firmly in the keyblade training grounds, wearing her families' emblem attire that was consistent of blue and black clothing, a high-collar halter top, and two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. Black stockings with silver heeled boots finished her professional outfit that would freeze any man's gaze, a famous trademark passed down from her mother.

If you were to ask anyone about Aqua's personality, they would tell you that she was as gentle as a raindrop and as striking as a hurricane. Her parent's legacy molded her determination into unwavering confidents that guided her to endless success. She was just, intelligent, and followed the laws and codes that were given to her.

She was everything _he _wasn't.

She waited for her master in the training grounds, this meeting only for the top graduate students, which was only Aqua this year. When she saw two figures appearing from the shadows of the entrance gate, Aqua's drifted towards the unfamiliar one.

"Aqua, I would like you to meet our newest wielder in training, Terra," Master Eraqus introduced, presenting the brunette to her.

Aqua took her time to examine this new _trainee_, his appearance contrasting the diligence and discipline the other wielders had in her standards. He was tall, attractively masculine, tanned skin that distinguished him from the others, light brown Hakama pants that seemed to be a loaned from Master Eraqus attire, and a plan black shirt that held tightly around his upper body. His dark chocolate brown hair was messy, and reached to the back of his neck; dark blue stones looked elsewhere behind half lit eyelashes.

But what seemed displeasing in Aqua's eyes was his _outer _appearance, his hands firmly in his pockets, his head turned slightly with a stoic expression that seemed unfocused in their conversation. Aqua couldn't fathom what made him worthy of wielding the keyblade.

But she had to be nice, give everyone a fair chance in Aqua's book. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She established adequately, bowing her head slightly.

Finally, Terra looked at her. "Same." He spoke bluntly.

"Aqua, he will be joining us in the advance lessons of our studies," Eraqus reminded, earning an unexpected gasp from the bluenette.

"H- He is to train along with me?" Aqua questioned, a deep feeling of disgust filling her stomach as she tried to comprehend her master's _irrational _words.

"Yes," her Master answered simply. "Terra is an excellent student that I've been looking after for quite some time now, I think you'll enjoy having a new opponent to spare with."

"You mean you've been training a student behind regulation rules?"

"The council gave me permission to train him seven years ago when I found him in a distant world, he's been staying with me for awhile now," the Master explained.

Aqua felt insulted, to think that her master was keeping a secret away from her. That he was secretly training another student besides her. Master Eraqus is the advance mentor for keyblade wielders, while other students trained under other masters, and it gave Aqua pride that she was the only one worthy to work under him. Only to figure out that he was training someone else too, an unknown wielder that held master's respectful words with no visible signs of gratitude.

Meanwhile, Master Eraqus smiled warmly at the quiet boy behind him, his words holding a father-like tone. "Terra, could you kindly introduce yourself?"

Terra shot his master a look. "You already did that, there's no need for me to say it again."

Aqua narrowed her eyes at the disrespectful brunette, suspecting a lecture from her master but was stunned when she heard nothing but kindness from the aging mentor.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Eraqus sighed, returning his guess at his female student. "I will leave you two to be better acquainted with. I must meet with the council and return shortly."

When the master escaped from view, the two teens were left silent. Terra was busy looking away while Aqua stared at him with unfriendly eyes, her motion strict and stern as she approached him.

"I would implore you to apologize to the master when he returns, Terra," she spoke harshly.

The stoic brunette looked down at her, an eyebrow raised as he shrugged off her hostility. "Listen _princess_, I don't take orders from you and I don't need to be lectured by a _brownnoser._"

Aqua huffed in disgust and looked away. "I can already see that you've chosen to be an adolescent, how Master Eraqus could withstand your arrogance is beyond me."

Terra's dark eyes narrowed and he became inches away from her, his shadow casting over her as she held her ground. "Don't think you can understand me and Master Eraqus, you have no idea."

Aqua flinched, looking away in embarrassment as she felt a shove brush by her shoulder. She looked back to see Terra walking away with his hands in his pockets. She watched as he left, her ocean eyes half lit with sympathy. She shouldn't have done what she did; she should've acted more mature and tried to make friends with him. But she let her ego get the better of her, her perspective of her father being ashamed of her filling her conscious.

* * *

Time passed and the word of a new advance trainee spread throughout the kingdom, whispers of the mysteries student who appeared out of nowhere. His name became a popular gossip, the orphaned boy from another world who secretly trained under the great Master Eraqus. But the least favorite rumor Aqua heard was the girlish fantasy of her and Terra pairing up.

She couldn't even fathom the thought, a highly respected prodigy as her being imagined with an immature juvenile like him. Once and awhile she would catch a couple of student girls giggling and gossiping about her with Terra, the girls quickly running with terror as they spotted the foreboding bluenette standing over them with the most unpleasant frown in existence.

But thanks to these ridicules rumors, profound emotions began to emerge in the pit of her gut whenever she encountered the silent brunette. Their relationship finally reached a steady understanding and the two could even be called friends. They would greet each other in the student hallways and sometimes small during conversations. But it wasn't until the awkward moment during sparring practice did they finally question their feelings.

The two trainees were going toe to toe in the training ground, there fighting styles clashing with opposite attributes. His movements were rough and firm, holding his ground as he unleashed devastating blows with his bronze keyblade. Aqua's movements were smooth and majestic, using her elegant flexibility to maneuver and counter his attacks. But two opposite forces could only be sustained for so long, when Terra's footing was miscalculated and his weight collapsed on top of Aqua.

Their lips met and it lasted for only a second, but even that felt too long of a moment to wipe off the awkwardness that silenced them. Terra stared over her with widened eyes, the heat in his cheeks matching the shade of red over hers. Aqua tried to say something, but her words were caught in her throat.

The tall brunette finally came to his senses and jumped up off her, nervously coughing as he tried to hide the embarrassment shown on his face. Aqua stood up as well and looked away, inexperienced feelings twisting her gut that left her feeling faulty sick. She felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder for only a second as she turned to see Terra walking away.

"I'll… see you tomorrow."

* * *

It seemed inevitable, that their fates intertwining in bliss and happiness. Aqua rested on the soft grass by the tree, the view of the kingdom pleasantly visible under the cool night sky on top of the hill. But the view of the full moon was eclipsed by the male on top of her, his brown locks tickling her cheeks as he stared down at her with passionate eyes. He lowered down to her and their lips touched, Aqua's eyes shutting slowly as she relished the moment.

Terra's body pressed against hers and her hands found their way to his back, clenching his shirt tightly as they continued their monthly ritual at night. When he made his way to her neck, she opened her eyes as her vision became blurry with dotted colors.

Her hands left his back and pulled fiercely at the grass, a sharp pain leaving her neck as Terra's lips chewed softly at her skin. The people close to her would know that she wasn't the type to submit to anyone, but Terra seemed to be an exception. When their lips met again, one of Terra's large hands crept up Aqua's arm and intertwined with hers, both squeezing intensely with bliss.

Aqua gasped for air as they separated for only a moment. "I… I love you…" she panted.

"And I you, Aqua," Terra whispered, placing a hand behind her neck to lift her towards him.

Their lips collided and the embrace became fiercer, both lovers turning their heads to provide better presents of their gaping mouths. They continued while the night was quiet, the music of the crickets echoing through the cool air.

* * *

Years past, faces changed, and others were lost in time. The keyblade master known as _Blue Moon_ continued down her path towards her old home, she'd just came back from a year long mission in distant worlds and has finally earned the time to visit her mother. The years have done wonders for her figure, she was taller, stronger, and her majestic blue hair grew towards her shoulders. Magic was second nature to her, to the point of using her hands rather than her keyblade.

When she reached her home, she was immediately greeted by her mother who stood outside of the porch. Her mother had a gift for expecting company, perhaps her skill in magic helped with that factor.

"Mom," Aqua spoke kindly, a warm smile spreading across her lips from the sight of her loving mother.

In Aqua's opinion, her mother was still as beautiful as ever, with flowing blue hair that stretched to her back and ocean eyes that were passed down to her daughter. The two hugged and headed inside, Aqua glancing at the family portrait to see her young self in between her mother and her deceased father, a tall striking man with short white hair that gained him the nickname of _White Stallion_.

"How was your experience traveling through worlds, sweetheart?" her mother's voice asked, snapping Aqua's attention back.

"It was wonderful, I met and made friends with all sorts of people, I explored distant lands and cities, and protected them all from the darkness."

Aqua's mother smiled from her daughter's heroic tone, seeing a bit of herself when she was younger. The retired master rested on her rocking chair near the second floor window, the afternoon light shimmering in the wooden house.

"Found anyone _special _you would like to talk about?" she asked, earning a sigh from her daughter, for she asks this every time she visits.

"No, mother," Aqua answered simply. "I've got duties to consider, I can't be distracted by emotional needs."

Aqua's mother huffed in protest, breaking away from her professional tone for the hundredth time, which was well known among the kingdom. "Young lady, I would appreciate it if you could give me grandchildren before I pass, thank you."

"Mother, don't speak that way," Aqua sighed.

The aging woman took a look outside, a smile spreading across her face as she recognized a tall keyblade knight walking around the marketplaces. "You know… Terra has returned from duty too." She reminded.

Aqua's expression brightened with surprise and she quickly turned to the window, her ocean eyes shifting through the many commoners to see a muscular brunette talking to a merchant. She examined the keyblade knight from head to toe, everything matching the memory of her young apprentice love.

"He's a nice boy," Aqua's mother said. "He's been checking up on me now and then after your father passed."

The young keyblade master smiled, excitement running through her body as she quickly dismissed herself from her mother's home to find him. The blue haired woman watched as her daughter ran through the crowds of people, a memory flashing through her eyes as she saw her eager daughter sprinting towards her first day in keyblade training. She grinned, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

* * *

When her search through the kingdom failed, she knew only one last place to check. She ran through the trail outside the kingdom walls, reaching near the ending point as she pushed her way up the hill to the lone tree they used to go. When she caught sight of the tree, a breath of happiness escaped her pants as she saw him standing close by, his back facing her as he gazed at the shimmering kingdom.

Everything glowed orange from the twilight sun over the horizon, Aqua's voice weak as she shouted his name. He reacted, a slight movement from his head as he slowly turned to face her. His dark blue eyes glistened in the shadows behind his bangs, a blank yet heartwarming expression on his face as he stared at her.

Aqua was ready to cry, seeing the focus of her loneliness after years of exploration through the stars. They were mere inches from each other in seconds, the urge to express their passion overtaking them as they embraced. Aqua wasted no time in colliding her lips with his, her hands taking fistfuls of his hair while he held her waist.

The sun disappeared, the warmth was replaced with cool air, and the crickets began their music once again.

* * *

_The theme of this story is to prove that bad first-impressions can still change for the better._

_I was debating whether or not to add my OC child for Terra and Aqua, but I decided to leave that out for you guys. But if you would like to see him, just ask in the reviews and I'll consider posting a bonus chapter. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners…**_


End file.
